


Falling Flower.

by DemigodWolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, empty playgrounds at 8pm, matsukawa has feelings and doesn't know what to do, oikawa's name is only said once im sorry king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: Voice like thorns and hair like a flower, Takahiro was a contrast that completed itself.Issei let himself bleed.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Falling Flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This is my work for Matsuhana fluff week day 2, "Flower" 
> 
> It was inspired by the Seventeen song "Falling Flower" but you don't have to listen to it to make sense of the story. I do recommend you do though, only because I absolutely love it. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

Issei had an epiphany one Spring morning; Takahiro was a flower and Issei was _falling._

Maybe he had been falling since the first time he lay his eyes on the other boy, a Spring morning as well, pink hair standing out in the crowd like the loveliest flower petal Issei had ever seen.

The epiphany hadn’t been a surprise; it was more like a finish line. It had been steadily coming for years now, and as Issei passed the finish line, he realized that he had more races to run to. Issei was _still falling._

And as he laid on his bed that one Spring morning, all he could think about was telling Takahiro.

But Issei had never been good with words. Issei never even liked Spring to begin with. Spring meant allergies that he slowly and torturously outgrew. Spring meant bugs and not knowing if the weather was going to stay the same throughout the day.

But then, Takahiro had come into his life, smiles like flowers, thawing the frigid corners of Issei’s heart that had only longed for one thing. Becoming someone’s everything.

And while Takahiro had certainly become Issei’s everything, Issei couldn’t help but hesitate when it came to the other boy’s feelings.

And so, he did what every eighteen-year old would do in his case; call one of his best friends.

Iwaizumi picked up on the second ring, voice awake enough that Issei didn’t feel bad for calling him at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

“What’s up?”

It really said a lot about Issei in that moment when he didn’t answer with his usual; _‘the sky.’_

“I think I’m falling in love with Hiro.” Was all he said. A rare blush covered his cheeks. The words were out, out in the Spring air for the whole world to hear.

Iwaizumi was silent on the phone. For a second, Issei feared the other boy had hanged up.

But then he heard a soft exhale, an amused sigh, the background noise of a bed creaking as Iwaizumi probably sat down.

“Say something,” Issei pleaded, vulnerable in his realization, cheeks still warm.

“I honestly thought you knew,” came Iwaizumi’s reply and really, what was Issei supposed to say to that?

“I didn’t,” he said.

“Well,” Iwaizumi said, “Congratulations?”

Issei groaned. “I should have called Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “It’s nine in the morning on a Saturday. You really think he would have picked up his phone?”

Issei’s silence was answer enough.

Iwaizumi sighed. “What do you want me to say?”

Issei could picture him perfectly. Sitting cross legged on his bed, frown on his face and phone on his hand, wanting to help but no really seeing why his help was needed.

“Assure me that my feelings are returned?” He said, more like asked.

“I assure you that your feelings are returned,” Iwaizumi repeated and really, whoever said that Iwaizumi was the ‘good’ one out of the four of them was a liar and probably suffered from delusions.

“Iwaizumi,” Issei whined, tired and hopeless.

“Are you really that scared?”

“I’m not scared,” Issei mumbled. And really, he wasn’t. He knew that Takahiro must like him enough to be in a relationship with him for the last almost three years, but _love_ was something new and maybe scary wasn’t the right word to describe it, but apprehension was.

“Then what’s stopping you from telling him?”

Nothing was stopping him.

“Cowardice?” he weakly offered.

But before Iwaizumi could tell him what an idiot he was, Issei spoke.

“It’s not like I fear that he won’t accept my feelings or whatever but it’s love, you know?”

Iwaizumi did know and Issei knew he did and so he carried on. “And love is a strong word for two eighteen-year olds to be throwing around. And once it’s out I can’t take it back and I don’t _want_ to take it back.”

Iwaizumi was silent for a few seconds. “He’s _it_ for you, huh.”

Issei’s lips raised on the corners. “Yeah.”

He could hear Iwaizumi’s smile when he spoke next. “I’m glad for you, man.”

They talked for a few more minutes and while Issei felt lighter when the call ended, he still didn’t know what to do.

He was going to talk to Takahiro, that was certain, but the when and the how were lost to him.

Issei stayed on his bed for the next half an hour, thinking about ways to tell Takahiro, making up scenarios and writing imaginary lists of things to buy and give him, but he decided against everything his mind came up with.

Takahiro was simple. Issei didn’t need to do anything big to show his feelings. Takahiro wouldn’t want anything extravagant, he’d be more awkward than happy. And Issei wasn’t anyone for extravagant things either.

His eyes widened and he pressed his hands in his eyes as he groaned. They were eighteen-year old's for fucks shake, it wasn’t like he was going to propose to Takahiro!

“Get a grip,” he said to himself and sat up on his bed.

He picked up his phone, mind suddenly made up, and he texted Takahiro.

**Issei** 🥰🖤: meet me at the playground at 8?

He didn’t think he would get a reply soon, since it was a Saturday and Takahiro loved to sleep in when he got the chance to, but he got one only a couple of minutes later.

**Hiro** 💗🌸: okay!! 💐 🌷 🌹 🥀 🌺 🌸

As Issei looked at the flowers, his mind went back to the epiphany he had earlier that morning.

Takahiro loved flowers. That was common knowledge. He had dyed his hair the color of the new born petals and Issei often wondered which one he found more beautiful.

Issei thought about Takahiro’s smiles and how much they resembled a blooming flower, its petals slowly awakening and becoming something so beautiful in only just a breath. Fitting, since they never failed to take Issei’s away.

* * *

The walk to the playground wasn’t a long one, but it was ten minutes after eight so Issei guessed that Takahiro had beaten him there.

And he was right, for once he entered the thankfully empty playground, he found the other boy sitting on the swings, moving back and forth, gentle, as if he was moved by the breeze and not his two feet pushing him.

He wordlessly sat on the swing next to him and Takahiro turned and greeted him with a smile and Issei’s breath disappeared.

“Hi,” Takahiro softly said.

Voice like thorns and hair like a flower, Takahiro was a contrast that completed itself.

Issei let himself bleed at the sound and he savored the moment for a brief second.

“Hi,” he said back, equally as soft.

The sunset had come and gone, but the sky was still mostly blue, a dark hue slowly covering the majority of it and they both sat and marveled in it.

Issei opened and closed his mouth multiple times, Takahiro looking at him but saying nothing and Issei was falling and falling more and more each second.

“I’m falling in love with you.”

Takahiro smiled so big at him, Issei almost let out a whimper.

“It’s been happening for a while now,” Issei admitted next because it was true and the way Takahiro was staring at him made him feel like could bare his soul out without any judgement.

They sat in silence after that, comfortable and serene, until Takahiro spoke.

“I think I’ve been in love with you ever since I met you.”

Issei felt himself grin like a fool. “Was it because of the Shrek necklace?”

Takahiro huffed out a small laugh. “Among other things.”

“Like what?”

“You called me flower the first time you saw me.”

“You had the thorns of one,” Issei said, remembering just how quiet and withdraw Takahiro had been the first couple of days they met.

Takahiro hummed in agreement. “You were the first person to ever call me flower.”

“Give me a little more time,” Issei said after a while. “I’ll get there.”

“Don’t be too long,” Takahiro said. “The flower might get lonely and wilt.”

“I’ll get you a garden so you never have to worry about that,” Issei said, half joking.

“I know you will.”

And that was all Issei needed to hear to know that Takahiro would wait for him, however long it may take. Even though Issei was sure it wouldn’t take long.

Issei had thought of Takahiro as the flower, but he let himself think of himself as one as well, falling down, the gentle Spring air guiding him towards somewhere warm, even warmer than what he felt now.

Maybe Issei was the flower and Takahiro was the wind guiding him into a painless fall.

And Issei let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and a comment if you did!   
> ♥~♥


End file.
